No Bleach, More Blood (Discontinue)
by Warsoldier223
Summary: A Blood Angel has done what many thought was impossible, Killing the Mortal enemy of their chapter, "Ka'bandha," the very one who curse their chapter, but after killing the demon he is dragged into a warp portal, soon he ends up in a realm where souls are not as chaotic as he first thought. [OC, T. Harribel] or [OC, Harem]? Not sure.
1. Chp1 Angel Amoung Hollows

**Ok People, This Is My First Fanction So I'm Not Entirly Sure If I'm Doing A Good Story Or A Bad One. So I Like It If You Can Review My First Story With Helpful Reviews And Don't Hold Back In Saying Like What I Did Wrong Or Saying That's Not How Its Suppose To Be So Be Honest With Ok. Then If Anyone Who Reads This And Thinks It Has Potential To Be Really Great Can You Help Me With The Beta Reading.**

 **Also I Do Not Own Warhammer For It Belongs To Game Workshop Or Bleach For It Belongs To Tite Kubo.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Angel among Hollows

 **Date: (999,M41)**

 **Segmentum: Segmentum Ultima** (It's the real name, look it up)

 **System: Baal System**

 **World: Baal**

In the Baal System is a world named Baal, Baal is a world of rust-red color deserts with two moons named Baal Prime and Baal Secundus, paradise for mortal men once in the past. For Baal itself is for more dangerous to all, for it is a world of mutants and radiation that can kill any normal men. But Baal isn't just a feral world for those who only take a single look at its surface, for it is the home world of the most noble of space marine chapters, for this fortress-monastery belongs to the legendary Chapter of "The Blood Angels."

In the fortress-monastery halls lays space marines training and preparing for the next battle, while serfs maintain the equipment of there masters. But in the main chamber, you can see the gathering of all ten companies of the chapter, sitting on his throne was chapter master Dante with his honor guard at the very end. At the very center was a lone space marine kneeling to the chapter master with his helmet at his side. For he bares the colors and markings of a space marine company captain.

This space marine is named Sariel and is or was the captain of the Blood Angels 3rd Battle Company "Iron helms," Master of Sacrifice. Sariel had cut short black hair and blue eyes, with looks that any women could fall for if it weren't for his duty as a space marine that is. He stood at 8 ft. tall without his armor, he stead 9 ft. tall with it, a head taller than most of his brothers. Sariel was wearing Mark IV Maximus Power Armor in the chapter's colors, red and black. With an Angel's Wing (Jump Pack) and Glaive Encarmine power sword, weapons usually meant for the Sanguinary Guards, but has rightfully earn.

Sariel himself did not act like most typical space marines, not that any of it was heresy more along the line of unusual, but has a very rare trait few space marines had, compassion for his weaker kin. But aside from Sariel compassion, what made him stand among his brothers was his age, Sariel himself is the second oldest Blood Angel to delay his enviable fate of succumbing to the chapters curse, 'The Black Rage' and 'The Red Thirst.' But Sariel wasn't the only one to resist the chapters curse, with those in his company, they too were capable of fighting off there urges while in Sariel's presents.

No one knows why, even the chapters librarians power of the warp and knowledge cannot determine the reason, but some of the chapter say Sariel could be Sanguinius reborn, for he acted very much like there Primarch in there records, but Sariel says otherwise, claiming he could never be Sanguinius for _'I'm but his loyal son_ , _not our great gene-father.'_ For Sariel still remembers the time when one of their own made similar claims, brother Arkio was mutated by the warp to have angel wings just like there Pirmarch, this him to think he was Sanguinius reborn, but unknown to him was this was no act of the Emperor, for Arkio had become a pawn for the Lord of Change ploy to destroy our chapter. The resulting infighting started the "The Blood Angels Civil War," as they called it, all cause by the claims of a single brother, his acts could have destroy their chapter, Sariel did not want that to happen again.

But his compassion was not the reason he was here surround by his fellow space marines. No, he was here because he was on the edge of falling to the chapters cruse, "The Black Rage," and "The Red Thirst," so he was to be introduced into the Death Company, the same fate all Blood Angels and their Successor Chapters soon meet.

Now the Chapter Master rose from his throne and began to address all.

"My fellow brothers, we have gather here to honor one of our most noble and steadfast brother, Captain Sariel of the 3rd Company, long has he serve the Emperor and the chapter with courage and humanity," said the Chapter Master. When he finish every single space marine there pounded their fists on their chest for their brother.

"But alas, brother Sariel time of commanding the 3rd company has come to an end, for the cruse has taken yet another of our brothers from us, for he is to be place in the Death Company ranks," said Dante, and if any space marines right here had any emotion left, they would feel both anger and sorrow.

"Brother Sariel, step forward," said Dante. As Sariel rose and walked forward only to stop a couple feet away from Dante.

"My honor battle brother, if were not for our chapters curse, you would be first in line for chapter master if it had been my time instead," said Dante.

"My fallings will never deter me from serving the Emperor will, even when I finally succumb to our chapters curse," said Sariel, who spoke with determination and honor.

"Well said my brother, for it goes without saying, you truly do embody Sanguinius sprit," said Dante.

"I am but his son, I could never live up to be our Primarch, for he is at the Emperors side, watching over us," said Sariel. Thou he was being modest and did not believe he was Sanguinius reborn, others were incline to say he was.

"Honor chapter master; hear me for I do have a request before I'm place in the Death Company ranks," said Sariel unmoving.

"Pray tell, what is this request honor brother that you ask for," said Dante curious like the others, wondering what it could be.

"I wish lead my company into battle one last time," said Sariel, whispers began amongst the other space marines as to why he wanted something like that, for no matter what he did, he would still be place in Death Company.

"Curious, tell me brother, why would you ask for this," said Dante wondering himself as well.

"To show that even when I'm no longer leading my brothers as captain, I will still be there their brother even when I no longer can," said Sariel with a hit of regret.

"I see, your reason is sound, I shall grant your request brother, but you must carry the Death Company badge with you, weather you return victorious or find dead is up to you my brother," said Dante with a slight cold gaze.

"I shall do so with honor and pride," said Sariel unflinching.

"Then go brother, bring honor in the Emperors name," as Sariel turn began to walk towards the exit, "For The Emperor," said Dante," " **For The Emperor** ," said all the space marines as there brother was about to leave.

"But remember brother, honor is measure in blood, your enemies or yours," said Dante knowing this would be Sariel last battle.

 **Date: (999,M41)**

 **Segmentum: Segmentum Ultima**

 **System: Baal System**

 **World: Ammonai**

Sariel was given his mission, with his company; they were to face the mortal enemy of their chapter and all successors' chapters of the Blood Angels, "Ka'bandha," demon prince of Khorne (Bloodthrister), Sariel and his company were to hold the demon and his chaos spawn until reinforcements arrive, while the other companies hold off the Tyranids swarm, he knows there will be heavy casualties before they reach them. But that will not stop him from fighting the enemies of the Imperium, even to his dying breath.

"Brothers, we have weather harsher storms then this, show them what the Space Marines can do and push them back, For The Emperor," said Sariel commanding his brothers to fight harder.

The battle had just hours ago and the forces of chaos were already losing large amounts of troops, from cultists to chaos space marines and other chaos spawns. Devastator's were firing their Heavy Bolters along side the Assault Cannons of Dreadnoughts to try and hold back the chaos forces.

"Brothers, with me," said Sariel using his Jump Pack with Squads of Assault Marines to jump right in the middle of enemy, Sariel then landed on top of a cultist and squashed him beneath his feet. With his weapons, Sariel began slaying chaos forces in half with his power sword and blasting them with his plasma pistol. The battle was actually going well all things consider, they were holding the line better than expected in the beginning.

That was until Ka'bandha himself decided to join the battle and things went from hopeful victory to certain defeat. The demon was nearly as tall as Titan knight (I'm not sure about that,ok), wearing ornamented armor color in brass, black, and blood red. He had bat wings used for flight, his armor cover in adorned of the chaos god Khorne and battle trophies of skulls. Carrying in one hand, a long hellblade with jugged edges with chaos ruins on both of its flat sides, and the other a rolled up whip that was on fire.

Ka'bandha first ascends in the air and then lands with a shockwave, causing several space marines be knockdown, he then grabs a space marine and hoisted him into the air and squeeze all the blood of his victim and tossed his dead body like a rag doll. Then cleaved several more space marines to pieces with his hellblade, and then uses his whip to grab another space marine and burn him alive. Sariel had enough of his brothers dying before him and so he came face to face with Ka'bandha in a dual to the death.

"Foul demon, your very present is an insult, by the Emperor, I Sariel of the Blood Angels will end your rain and avenge all those who have fallen to your curse," said Sariel with his hate reaching the surface of his being.

" **Ah yes, a son of that weak and pathetic spawn of the Anathema, your soul will make a fine tribute** ," said the demon with glee.

"YOU DARE INSULT THE PRIMARCH, IN THE NAME OF SANGUINIUS, I WILL SHOW YOU OBLIVION DEMON," said Sariel when his Black Rage was almost out of control.

" **Yes, come to me little space marine, come so I can claim your skull for Khorne** ," said Ka'bandha happily in accepting his challenge.

Sariel came charging in a full speed at Ka'bandha while shooting his plasma pistol and scoring a few hits, then beardly dodging the demons chaos blade when he got to close. Trying to slice the demon to pieces with his power sword only causing a few shallow cuts while the demon laugh at his efforts to harm him. The demon tried to grab him but Sariel was using the demons size against him, moving around him to avoid being killed all the while causing more cuts to appear on the demon using his power sword.

Finally Ka'bandha had enough, he then back handed Sariel, who went nearly 40 ft. away from the demon. Thought it was only a single hit, the power behind it was beyond anything Sariel had taken before, he could barely move without causing too much pain. Then Ka'bandha began to approach the down Sariel as he was trying to recover from the blow.

" **It was fun while it lasted space marine, but like all good things, it must come to an end, you and your precious little Primarch** ," said Ka'bandha slightly disappointed that fight didn't last longer.

Sariel helmet fell off when he was hit, with blood dripping down his face and could see Ka'bandha coming towards him. Sariel knows his death was at hand, he cannot call his brothers for help for they were too busy fighting off the chaos forces. He stared at the demon in much defiance's as he possible could; the Emperor would not find him wanting. Just as he was about to accept his fate, he noticed his power sword started to glow crimson red instead of its usually blue-purple color. At first he though his own swords machine sprit had turn against him, instead, he felt stronger. He could almost feel like Sanguinius was giving him power to finish the one who curse him and his sons. Not feeling the pain as much, he stead up at full height with his renew strength ready for battle once more.

" **Oh, it seems you still have some fight left in you space marine, good then, at least try to fight longer this time** ," said Ka'bandha with excitement in his voice.

Sariel charge again like before but this time was different, when Ka'bandha try to cleave him in half, Sariel brought his sword to meet the demons. What happen cause all to look in awe and shock. When Sariel sword collided with Ka'bandha's, his power sword cut right thru the demons sword in two pieces. The demon recoil back a couple of steps in confusion and slight fear, wondering what happen, in this moment, Sariel pursed his attack. In one clean slice, he cut off the demons left leg with only a single swing of his blade. Making the demon fell to one knee, then again, he cut off the demons right arm while it was still holding the hellblade, and then Sariel stabbed his blade into the demons chest, right were the heart was. Ka'bandha was barely alive at this point; blood pouring out of his wounds, his time was short, for he wasn't coming back again.

" **You surprise me….space marine….you have killed me** ," said Ka'bandha sounding almost like he was enjoying himself.

"I have average all who have fallen before, your soul is no more demon," said Sariel triumph.

" **Enjoy it while it last….space marine, for you will take….my place….in the warp** ," said Ka'bandha while smiling with an evil grin.

The moment he spoke those words a warp portal appear right beside them, drawling in everything nearby. Sariel only hold his ground for a few seconds before he too was drawn in the portal only leaving behind his weapons and helmet, while his brothers watch. With their brother sacrifice, they fought even harder than before to destroy the now leaderless enemy to honor their fallen brother in the coming victory.

* * *

Sariel was floating thru the warp, unable to do anything to stop; he could clearly see many different souls and demons of all kinds, waiting for him. They wanted to devour his body to feed their hunger, corrupt his mind with promises of power and wealth, and rip his very soul apart for their own amusement. Sariel did not fear death or their intentions, for he knew no fear, he yelled at the very top of his three lungs, daring them to come and get him. Yet, they did not, for he still floated thru the warp with his sanity intact while being watch by the entities of this mad realm. Then Sariel saw a bright light, blinding him until till everything turn white.

* * *

 **Date: Unknown**

 **Segmentum: Unknown**

 **System: Unknown**

 **World: Unknown**

Sariel was no longer blinded and saw he was falling but that only for a few moments and then with a loud thump he landed. He got up and saw he was suddenly in a desert, the sand in the color white, with rocks and boulders in varying size and shrivel up dead trees. When he looks towards the sky, showing it was nighttime, if the black sky and the full moon were anything to go by. This place almost reminded him of Baal if the sand was rust-red color instead of white, he could he was home, but this place wasn't home, not even close, how right he was. (Hueco Mundo)

While trying to figure out where he was and keeping a sharp lookout for anything moving about, he heard a crackle of metal and notices a pair chains on his chest (Chain of Fate). Sariel didn't know how they got there or how long they been there so he tire to remove them. When suddenly, he herd movement behind him and turn around to see three unknown creatures looking at him.

Sariel could feel something was off about these creatures, they felt hollow, a feeling of hunger and emptiness was given off by these beings. They all had masks that were in the color white and bone like texture, with fist size holes that go right through their chests. He did not know what purpose those masks serve and the holes in their chest were most likely flesh wounds.

But that were their seminaries ended, the one in the center was tall, very humanoid in appears, almost stick thin, its mask had two yellow eyes; the top was oval shape dome and bone like teeth (kindda looks like the first hollow in the show Ep1). The one on the right look like an ancient prey mantis from Holy Terra accept its mandibles were replaced with teeth. The last one on the right was also an ancient animal from Holy Terra, a boar if he recalled, it too had bone teeth but with tusks.

"You smell different from other human souls, smell stronger, wear strange clothes, might taste better too," said the Boar like creature while sniffing the air. Sariel was a little shock this beast could talk and it was in Low Gothic, but this wasn't the most bizarre thing he had ever seen.

"Your right Okano, I've never seen a human like this in Hueco Mundo," said the Prey Matins one, with sharping its two blade arms preparing to use them. Sariel was wondering if Hueco Mundo was the name of this land or the planet.

"And he's bigger too, but doesn't look like a soul reaper, no zanpakuto either" said the middle one who's obviously the leader of the three. Sariel had no idea what a zanpakuto was, but soul reaper sounded like a demon of chaos.

"Don't matter Imai, I still going to eat him," said Okano while licking his lips in anticipation.

"Get in line, I saw him first so I get to eat him," said Imai arguing with Okano.

"You saw him first, but that doesn't mean you get to eat him before me," said the Prey Mantis not liking there leader decision.

"What did you say Sakai," said Imai who turn to the one named Sakai.

Sariel didn't have any of his weapons but that didn't mean he was defenseless, if he couldn't fight with his sword then he will fight them the old fashion way; with his fists.

"Do not think I am easy prey when I'm weaponless abominations," said Sariel ready to fight, causing the creatures to stop arguing.

"You Dare Insult Us Puny Human, I Will Cut You Into Pieces," said Yogi anger by Sariel remark.

"Then come and face me beast, for your arrogance will be your end," said Sariel to Yogi while taking a fighting stance.

"You worthless human, I'll show you who will meet there end," said Yogi charging at Sariel who was just waiting there.

When Yogi try to cut him with its blade arm, Sariel move faster and dodge it, when Yogi was preparing to use its other blade arm, Sariel grab a hold of its first blade arm.

"Let go of me human, so I can kill you," said Yogi struggle to break free but to no avail.

'This creature,' though Sariel 'Despite all its talk and size difference, was slow and weak, like boasting orks,' so he pull with all his strength and yank the hollows blade arm right off.

"Aaaaaaah, you bastard, the suffering you will have…." said Yogi before Sariel used its blade to pierce its head, killing it instantly. Yogi disappears in a black like haze along with his blade arm.

"He killed Yogi, what we do now Imai" said Okano now frighten and having second thoughts.

"That's not possible, he's just a human," said Imai with fear crawling up his spine.

"There is no escape, accept the fate of all your kind warp spawn," said Sariel who started running towards Imai.

Sariel jump up in the air, garb onto Imai mask and climb on his back, then he started to bash both his fists into Imai mask repeatedly. While Imai try to throw him off but Sariel grep was too tight, spider cracks appear on his mask the more Sariel fists hit. Finally, Sariel grab Imai mask and crush it with one good squeeze of his hands, killing Imai and turning him into a black haze just like Yogi. Then Sariel saw Okano looking like a counter animal and become desperate to live so he charges at Sariel. Unfortunately for Okano, Sariel saw this coming and when Okano got close enough, Sariel grab a hold of his tusks (like how a bull fighter would grab bull horns) and twisted to try and snap Okano neck. But Sariel didn't notices Okano had bit on the chains of fate and when Sariel snap his neck, the chains went with him. Okano disappear into again, black haze like the other two.

"Chaos spawn will never be a match for the Emperors finest," said Sariel proudly.

Until he saw that the chains were gone and what was left were two holes in his chest just like the creatures he fought. He then realize too little too late what those creatures were, corrupted human soul.

Suddenly, white liquid started coming out (Please be mature about this, because this is what actually happens when someone becomes a hollow) of his month and began covering his face, he try to pull it off in a panic but more kept coming out and started to harden. Sariel could feel himself fading away, like forgetting who he was, why he was fighting for the Emperor, the victory's he win with his brothers, all was slowly slipping away.

When the newly formed mask was done, it look like a chaplain helmet expect with useable teeth and more feral looking, Sariel try to pry it off but it stayed right where it was. Then his body exploded in all directions and then reform into a shape that was humanoid looking (See the picture for a space marine compared to a human and that's how buff he looks). He was clearly 15 ft. tall, angel like wings on his back, and bone like armor covering his upper chest, hands, and lower legs (Like the Imperial Guardmans, but with a few pieces missing).

When the transformation was done, he looks up to the sky and wailed as loud and long as he wanted to. All nearby could hear that a new a new hollow was born, to some that meant more food, to others it meant more competition, and to the rest it didn't matter. When Sariel was done, he realizes he didn't know where he was or why he was here, he couldn't remember much of anything, only his name and his fate.

He then began to crave a symbol on his chest (Winged Skull), then his right shoulder another symbol (Wings with a drop of blood in the middle), and finally one on his left shoulder (Death Company badge), why Shariel does this, he doesn't know, only that he was supposed to wear them. Soon he began to feel hungry when he was done, looking for something to eat, he smelled something and walk towards it. He didn't realize that he walk right out of Hueco Mundo and straight into where no hollow wants be in unless they have a death wise, "The Soul Society."

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoy The First Part Of The Story I'll Put Up New Stuff When I Can.**

 **Just In Case Anyone Who Reads This And Wondering Why Sariel Was Able To Beat The Hollows So Easily, It's Because All Hollows Or at least I Think, Are Just Souls Of Normal Human Beings, Which The Soul Of A Space Marine Is Far More Powerful And Besides If You Think About It Like That, It Autually Makes Sense If You Read The Lore. Another Thing, Sariel Well not Be over Power, Just Because He's A Space Marine, He Can Lose If He's Up against Some Of The More Powerful Characters Of The Bleach Universe Or being Overwhelm With Sheer Numbers.**

 **Also I Can't Decide If A Space Marine Is Suppose To Have Two Hollow Holes Or One, If You Think He Should Tell Me Ok.**

 **Warsoldier223 Out**


	2. Chp2 Angel Brings Light

**I Decided To Go With One Of the Suggestions Of A Reviewer For Given Sariel Two Hollow Holes Instead Of One. I Did Forget To Add This Description Of His Now Current Hollow Form, He Was Supposed To Have Angel Like Wings For His Hollow From. I'm Going To Need To Fix Somethings On The First Chapter When I Get The Chance. I Hope You Don't Mind When I Add The New Descriptions for Him In This Chapter.**

 **And Yes, He Will Remember Things When He Was Still A Space Marine, Like His Oaths To Defend Humanity, But Only Fragments Of Them, The Emperor As Well (But I Won't Have Him Using The Name Emperor, Instead He Will Say His Lord, and Not The Real Lord), And The Instincts (Or Six Sense Whatever You Want To Call It) He Had Drilled Into Him In His Decades Of Training.**

 **One Last Thing If You Didn't Read My End Message On The First Chapter Then Please Read This, Sariel May Be A Space Marine, But Is Not Invincible, So He's Not Going To Be Over Powered, Just Really Tough To Beat, But It Can Be Done. He Can Beat Regular humans, Standard Soul Reapers, And Low-Class Hollows Obviously. For Adjucha Hollows Depends On The Numbers And Level Of Power, For Soul Reaper Lieutenants The Same, For Vasto Lordes And Captains He Has A Small Chance Of Only Holding His Ground, A Smaller One Of Winning.**

 **But This Is All For His Current Form, Not Later Ones, He Will Get More Powerful Later On When He Goes Up The Food Chain.**

 **Plus He Still Will Have The Black Rage And The Red Thirst.**

 **Ok, Let's Get To The Story. I Don't Own Warhammer 40k Or Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Angel Brings Light

 **Date: Unknown**

 **Segmentum: Unknown**

 **System: Unknown**

 **World: Unknown**

Sariel had been walking through this forest for some time, looking for the scent of food he's been following in this direction. As time went on, he keeps getting more visions of events and people he didn't recognize as far as he knew.

Fighting Enemies that go from very odd looking yet not horrible to complete atrocious in every way possible but only vague images of each one. Another vision show an oath for someone whose name he didn't remember but revere and honor him for an unpayable debt but why he did was uncertain. Then he began to see two barely visible beings, one with feathered wings emitting a golden light, the other one had bat like wings and emitted a dark ominous shadow. Sariel couldn't make out what the two beings body's look like, but what they were doing was very clear, the two were clashing for the others life. But he could also barely see smaller lights and shadows fighting all around the two giant beings.

Sariel didn't know what to make of these visions but he knew they had something to do with him somehow. He was still thinking and looking for something to calm his hunger when he heard a plea for help.

"Please Somebody, Anyone, Save Me!" Someone screams in distress, sounding feminine and immature, most likely a little girl.

Running towards the cry for help he stumbles upon another hollow like him, it had a pair of pincers, four legs in a square shape for its lower body, and a bug shape head. It was cornering a small little girl, she was wearing, the word kimono pop in his head, open-toed sandals, and had black hair tied up with a wooden object (I know there's a name for it, I just don't know it). He felt the uncontrollable urge to eat both the hollow and the little girl; he was just about to do that until he heard a voice of someone he almost remembers.

"Sariel, Do you swear to uphold your duty of defending humanity from all evil even when your life is required to do so?" Question the person's voice sounding like he held a lot of authority.

"Yes, I swear to always be the defender of humanity, even if my blood is spilt, so long as there is enemies of humanity, I will fulfill my oath, for my duty only ends in death the same for all Blood Angels," answers the voice. Sariel thought that last voice was his but it couldn't be, he doesn't remember making that oath. His thinking was cut short when the little girl screamed for help again.

"Please don't eat me, I don't want to die," beg the crying girl scared for her life.

"Yes, scream for me, it waters my mouth," said the drooling hollow.

Just when he was about to take a bite, when it suddenly had sharp claws going straight through its chest, looking down it saw blood flowing thru his wounds. Then found itself thrown into a nearby tree and slam against it, with the tree shattered and the trunk bending. The hollow then found itself in the air being hold by another hollow.

"Corruption must be cleansed." Stated the cold yet angry voice of the hollow.

With that, the hollow was quickly torn in half from the torso and lower body section. Sariel then began to drink its draining blood and eat some of its flesh, he didn't understand why he was drinking its blood but his instincts wanted him to. He continued to drink even when the hollow disappear into a black haze, all this happen while the little girl was watching everything.

The girl couldn't believe what had happen to her today; first she playing with her friends and they dared her to go in the forest. Her parents told her not to but did it anyway, just walking through the forest looking at everything with fascination only a child could have. When a hollow appear out of nowhere, she try to run for safety but soon was corner, she thought it was the end, until a another hollow show up and threw it away from. The new hollow look very strange compared to other hollows, for one thing it had feathered wings, two hollow holes, and three strange symbols on it. Then it killed the other hollow by tearing it in half, it was currently eating its flesh and strangely drinking its blood, she never heard of a hollow doing that. The dead hollow disappear and the new hollow was just waiting there doing nothing, still sacred from the first encounter she just sat there, but when the hollow continue to do nothing, her curiosity got the better of her and she approach the hollow.

"Are you harmed little one?" Ask the hollow with an emotionless but with a particle compassionate voice. She eppp in surprise that the hollow that saved her, was now talking to her.

"…N...oo Mr. hollow-san." answer the girl trying to calm down and get her act together. While Sariel himself was mustering all his strength he could to not eat the little girl.

"Good then, so tell little one, what the name of this place?" Ask the hollow that made the girl start to pout for calling her little.

"My name is Tani, not little one, and for your information we're in the Soul Society section of the Rukon District. And since I told you my name it's only right you tell me yours, do you even have?" Said Tani in a bit irritated tone and forgetting she was talking to a hollow or a hollow space marine that just brutally kill the other hollow.

"Yes I do, it's Sariel the Blood Angel," answer Sariel, earning a blank anime look from Tani wondering what kind of name was that for a hollow.

"An angel, a hollow can't be an Angel," stated Tani being skeptical if that was his real name.

"I am one, but one that has fallen from the lords light, but I still hold my faith strong," said Sariel earning yet another blank look from Tani not understanding what he just said.

Annoyed, Sariel began to mark the tree that he threw the other hollow at with a carving of a pair of wings with a droplet in the middle, then colored the droplet red with the dead hollows blood for marking his prey.

"What'ca doing, oh, you're drawing a picture, can I see it?" Ask Tani trying to get a look at what he's drawing.

"Tani-san, Tani-san, Where Are You?" Said dozens of voices calling out for Tani and they were very close by.

When Tani heard the voices calling for her, she looks towards the direction of the voices, when she turn around to see if Sariel was done drawing, only to find him gone. He just disappear when she look away for only a second, talk about rude.

"Remember Tani, always have faith, even in your darkest hour, the light of an angel will always be there to guide you to hope," said Sariel as his voice grow quieter as he spoke to her.

Then people come into the clearing and saw Tani was here, one person run past through everyone to Tani.

"Tani-san, my little girl, I found you," said apparently her father with joy hugging his daughter.

"Daddy, I miss you," said Tani returning the hug.

"Are you ok, are you hurt, did anything happen?" Question the father being concern.

"Yeah daddy I'm fine, I was just playing with my friends and they dare me to go into forest, then I was attack by a hollow, it was about to eat me when an angel save me," said Tani earing confuse looks from everyone thinking she was making this up with her imagination or hallucinating.

"Tani-san are you sure an angel save you? Are you sure it wasn't a soul reaper who save you?" Ask her father confuse as well from her statement.

"Well he was really a hollow, but he did say his name was … I can't remember his name but he calls himself the Blood Angel," said Tani causing everyone tense up a little bit at the mention of a hollow saving her and what it called itself.

"A hollow that calls itself an angel, really Tani-san, you've told some ridiculous lies before but this is to far fetch even for you," said her father getting an angry look from his daughter.

"But it's true, look what did to the other hollow, he also drawled a picture on that tree," said Tani pointing at the tree, making everyone to look at the mess Sariel cause.

But saying it was a mess was an understatement, looks more like a wild animal ripe it to surds if the blood that was everywhere was anything to go by. Then they spotted the picture Tani mentation and it was nothing they have ever seen before, it was a pair of wings with a droplet in the middle in the color red. It wasn't an insignia used by any of the 13 court guard squads; there may be truth in what Tani has told, had an angel really come to save them or lead them to damnation, who knows.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

Two soul reapers were running through the streets toward an area with black smoke rising in the air. One was a man or rather child if you ask most people, he was short, only a few inches shy of five feet tall, white-silver spiky hair with turquoise eyes having a serious look on his face. Wearing the standard soul reaper uniform but with the captains Haori showing the symbol of the 10th court guard squad. His zanpakuto, a normal katana being carried on his back, it hilt was light blue, and the sheath was dark blue, the guard was in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-star.

Running alongside him was a taller woman, who had long wavy blond hair and blue eyes with a carefree look. Noteworthy was her beauty mark, beautiful looks, and very large….assets. She was wearing the standard soul reaper uniform very loosely, with a long pink scarf around both shoulders and a thin golden necklace tucked between her….cleavage. Her zanpakuto was a regular katana as well, being clipped onto her waist obi. It had a red handle with the guard in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half.

It had been three months since a very strange hollow appear in the Rukon District, calling itself the "Blood Angel." Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Rangiku Mastsumoto were moving towards an area where there was the latest sighting of this "Blood Angel." Ever since it show up, the rate of hollow attacks has gone down with the killing of untold number of hollows, the residents of the Rukon District claim they fear the angel's angry retribution if they did attack.

Every time the Blood Angel show up and save someone, everyone would praise the hollow for its acts of defending them from other hollows. They actually believe the hollow is an angel and not a hollow, with even a mere mention of its name calls for prey and worship. Even some soul reapers began to praise the hollow for its good deeds and honor.

Hitsugaya still can't understand why a hollow of all things calls itself an angel; it was beyond him or anyone else for that matter. He stills remembers the captains meeting in discussion about the first incident.

* * *

 _Flashback _

**1 Week After The First Sighting**

 _Deep within the walls of the Seireitei,_ _past all the academy's, the training fields, and the barracks and further still you can find the Captain's Assembly Hall. In this room, one can see all Thirteen Court Guard Squad Captains have gathered to discuss the recent events that have come to their attention. The captains were line up side by side in two rows facing each other, each row on each side the room, with the head captain at the very end facing everyone._

" _Captains of the Court Guard Squad, we are here to look into evets that have been brought to our notice," said head captain Yamamoto, his voice spoke with experience and authority. He wears the captain's haori with the symbol of the 1_ _st_ _court guard squad. He look very elderly but was still a force to be reckoned with._

" _Of course head captain, in the last week; we have been getting reports of strange activity of a certain hollow," stated captain Sui-Feng in an emotionless voice. She wears a sleeveless captain's haori with symbol of the 2_ _nd_ _court guard squad. She was also head of the Stealth Force despite her less than imposing figure._

" _If were just here for one hollow, then I don't see the point for this whole meeting," said captain Kenpachi bored and uninterested. He also wears a sleeveless captain's haori with 11_ _th_ _court guard squad symbol on it, but his haori had a ragged look to it._

" _If you read the reports like everyone else has Kenpachi-san, then you would know why we're having this meeting in the first place," said Sui-Feng irradiated by Kenpachi comment._

" _Yes yes, we all read the reports, but I'm more concern with finding this hollow, it will make an excellent test subject, I can't wait to find out how it ticks," said captain Mayuri very eagerly. He wears the captain's haori with symbol of the 12_ _th_ _court guard squad. With this position, he is also head of research and development for the whole soul society._

" _This hollow has been spotted three times in the last week, and each time it appears, it leaves behind a mass slaughter of other hollows then disappears without a trace, only leaving behind an insignia I have never seen before on each hollows remains," stated Sui-Feng with everyone looking a bit uneasy. With showing the insignia the hollow left on each one of its victims, it was a pair of wings with a droplet in the middle in the color blood red._

" _We're able to get a description of this hollow from a survivor when it first appear, the survivor claims the hollow calls itself "The Blood Angel," the survivor also says the hollow has two hollow holes instead of one, but that may be exaggerated," said captain Jushiro skeptical and well as everyone of this hollows name. He wears the captain haori with the symbol of the 13_ _th_ _court guard squad._

 _The features were painted on a scroll; the hollow in question was very humanoid in body shape and very muscular, a human like skull for a mask, and large wings on its back. What stood out was the three symbols on its shoulders and chest, on its right shoulder was the same insignia it placed on it victims, the one on its chest was a human skull in the middle of a pair of wings, the final one on its left shoulder was also an human skull but had a horn on it with the skull on top of an X. If it weren't for it being a hollow and those disturbing symbols, they could say the hollow look very much like an angel._

" _There's something you don't see every day, a hollow claiming to be an angel, but this hollow looks more like an angel of death if you ask me and those symbols don't exactly help," said captain Shunsui amused by such a claim. He wears a flowered lady's kimono on top of his captain's haori with the symbol of the 8_ _th_ _court guard squad._

" _More than that, with each hollow attack it stops involves protecting the residents of the Rukon District from certain death. But that's not all, testimonies from the ones who saw this hollow say for every hollow it killed, it not only did it ate there flesh but drinks there blood as well," said captain Unohana with a concerning motherly look making everyone unnerved, but weather it was by her look or her report, it was hard to tell which one. She wears the captain's haori with symbol of the 4_ _th_ _court guard squad. She is also head medical/supply of all court guard squads._

" _Protecting people from evil creatures is what an angel would do, but drinking the blood of hollows is unusual even for a hollow, maybe that's why it calls itself the Blood Angel," said captain Komamura with his voice muffle with his helmet. He wears the captain's haori with the symbol of the 7_ _th_ _court guard squad._

" _Drinking the blood of hollows is unusual for this hollow at best, but not unheard of Komamura-san, thought protecting the Rukon District from other hollows is something a hollow would never 'normally' do," declared captain Aizen. calmly analyzing the information before him. He wears the captain's hoari with the symbol of the 5_ _th_ _court guard squad._

" _What do you mean Aizen-san?" Question captain Hitsugaya, a bit curious as well as everyone of Aizen's statement._

" _As you all know, when a soul becomes a hollow, the soul loses all its memories of its former life in the process, but there are rare occasions where said soul still retains some if not most of its memories. If this hollow behaver of protecting Rukon District residents from other hollows is any indication, it could mean it may still have some of its memories," answer Aizen thinking about the situation at hand._

" _But what does protecting the Rukon District have to do with its memories, what about it's drinking of hollow blood?" Question Sui-Feng._

" _It may have to do with its former life, maybe it was a protector or a guardian before it become a hollow, as for the blood drinking it may be the hollow instincts conflicting with its human memories, a side effect if you will," said Azien very sure with his deduction._

" _Makes you wonder who it protected in its former life wearing insignias like those," said captain Gin smiling. He wears the captain's hoari with the symbol of the 3rd court guard squad._

" _Whatever the case, nowhere in the reports says it has harm anything other than hollows, it may be content with protecting the Rukon District from other hollows but we must remain cautious. We will keep an eye out for this "Blood Angel," captain Sui-Feng-san, have your men keep an careful watch of this hollow, if it starts targeting others, then eliminate it like any other hollow," declared head captain Yamamoto with his voice almost booming._

" _Yes head captain!" Said Sui-Feng standing at attention._

" _Then dismiss!" Said head captain Yamamoto._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

 **Present**

Right after the meeting, Sui-Feng immediately orders the stealth force to locate the hollow and target its whereabouts. The problem being whenever Sui-Feng sent out her subordinates after the Blood Angel, they always came up empty; needless to say this has frustrated Sui-Feng to no end. Hitsugaya couldn't her blame for it; the Blood Angel seems to know how to hide its spiritual pressure quite well, which means it only shows itself when it wants to. Whenever they get a report that Blood Angel has shown up they race out immediately, only to find a glimpse of it and disappear, with only the people of the Rukon District seeing the whole thing. The way they mention the Blood Angel is almost like they worship him, but have been told they respect him but worship his lord through him.

The site were Blood Angel was spotted was also were the largest hollow attack to happen in months. Everyone could feel the combine spiritual pressure of all those hollows, they most likely wanting revenge against Blood Angel for denying them souls to eat, but soon it began to drop quickly, they only assume it was Blood Angel's work.

"Captain this is too much work, can't we just let the other divisions handle this?" Ask Rangiku not happy about doing work.

"We're the closest squad to Blood Angels position, so we no choice Rangiku-san," said Hitsugaya annoyed by his subordinates laziness.

"If you ask me, if this hollow wants do our work for us then I say we let him, cutting down my work makes him ok in my book," said Rangiku enjoying having less work to do.

"Don't be stupid Rangiku-san, even if it protects others from hollows it still a hollow itself and its our job to fight hollows, not let them do our work for us," declared Hitsugaya, still annoyed by Rangiku's laziness.

"Ahhh, don't be so mean captain…," said Rangiku feeling a little hurt at her captains comment when she and her captain stop and felt the strong spiritual pressure coming from the direction they were heading to.

"Captain…?" Ask Rangiku looking towards her captain with a serious/concern look on her face.

"Yeah, I can feel it too, the spiritual pressure is the same as a 3rd seat maybe a lieutenants, come on it's not that far away now," said Hitsugaya putting on an even more serious look then before.

The moment the two arrived on the scene they were greeted with an unforgettable site, whatever fight that was happing was over, blood was everywhere: on the streets, walls, even people's houses. It was very obvious a large fight took place here, judging from the damage and the amount of blood, the clear winner was the Blood Angel if he didn't perished as well. Buildings were destroyed, craters were everywhere you look, and large slash marks on walls. While the local residents were picking up the pieces and repairing the damage that was done to the area like nothing happen. Some were on their knees preying to the Blood Angel, thanking him for his protection and smiting the hollows that dared to attack there peaceful lives.

* * *

 **One Hour Before There Arrival**

The people of the Rukon District were enjoying themselves: children playing in the streets, adults working and shopping, and elderly sitting down and having a nice cup of fresh brewed tea. All was peaceful before a large explosion happen and destroy two or three houses, with several wounded. Then hollows of all different sizes started showing up by the dozens, killing and destroying anyone or anything that got in there way.

"This is perfect, I haven't had a decent meal in long time, ever since that so called damn Blood Angel show up," said one hollow to the rest while they were having there fill.

"Yeah, I've been starving for something to eat," said another hollow agreeing with the first.

"So long as I get my fill and we get rid of that damnable Blood Angel, I couldn't care less what happens later," said a third hollow.

"With this many hollows in one place, Blood Angel will show himself and when he does we kill'em for good, and maybe after we kill Blood Angel, we gather all the hollows here and kill those soul reapers next, with them gone all those souls will be right for the taking," said a fourth hollow with the other hollows liking that idea.

"You will have to kill me first before all else beast," said a voice making everyone turn towards its direction with a chill. What they saw cause all of them to stop eating; it was the one they were waiting for the Blood Angel.

"It's him, the Blood Angel!" Said one of the hollows with pointing his finger at Sariel.

"Ha, I knew you show yourself Blood Angel, with you here we can kill you and finally start eating again," said the leader of this bunch smirking.

"Yeah, with this many of us here you have no chance of winning, you can beat us when were alone, but together even soul reapers won't have a chance," said a hollow to the right of the leader.

"You have numbers on your side, but it will matter little, for it will be the amount of lives who fall this day before my fury," said Sariel very coldly.

"When I'm done killing you, maybe I'll go find that little girl you're so fond of, maybe after I'm done torturing her, I can take my time eating her soul," said the leader still having that smirking look on his face or mask.

"Prey in your last moments of life beasts, for it will be the only chance you will have," said Sariel very angered by the leaders comment.

"We will see Blood Angel, Kill'em," said the leader order everyone to attack.

* * *

 **One Hour After That**

For a low level hollow like Blood Angel to kill all these hollows by himself is no easy feat, even a lieutenant would have trouble. The two began to ask around for information about what happen, they were told the local hollows in the area come here to lure out Blood Angel of hiding and then kill him so they could finally eat without having to worry about him interfering. He received minor wounds during the battle, but soon left towards the forest carrying a few that died in the battle. The two wonder why he was carrying the dead but dismiss it thinking he was going to eat them.

When a few more soul reapers arrived, they then proceeded into the forest to finally catch this hollow, with captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku bringing up the front, while the rest of the soul reaper bringing up the rear guard. Not knowing what would happen when they finally confronted the Blood Angel.

A few minutes past after they enter the forest, the forest was well known for contenting an unknown number of hollows who attack anyone who enters. Soon after the group began to hear voices up ahead, along with laughter? The laughter of children to be pacific, this confused the group, wondering why children were laughing. They got there answer when they look past the last patch of trees, what they saw shock them to their very core. It was the hollow they were looking for who was on one knee with children that were running around him having fun.

"Little ones, this is not a place for playing, it is a place for mourning," said the hollow. Right after he said that, the children listen and sit on the ground and look like they were praying. The soul reapers saw why they were praying, they could see several mounts of dirt on the ground, most likely the buried dead they were told about.

"Honor the dead, for there hardship is over"

"Honor the living, for our hardship continues"

"Respect the dead, for they deserve so"

"Respect the living, for we deserves there's"

"May the dead rest in peace, May the living find peace"

This shock the soul reapers even more, why would a hollow prey for those who have died thou it was poetic, even more shocking was the children preying with him. When he was done, the children began to play again and ask questions to, in their words Angel-san. This continues until they noticed the hollow shifted his head to left, making everyone almost flinch at the sudden movement.

"Little ones, it's time to return home to your families," said Sariel to the children with the children sounding like they don't want their fun to end.

"Ahhh, do we have to Angel-san, can't we stay a little longer?" Ask a boy with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Angel-san, are you sure, I want to see you beat some more hollows," said a girl, while pulling his hand or more like his armored hand.

"Absolutely, now Tani run along with your friends, I have some business to take care of," said Sariel firmly.

"Ok, bye Angel-san, I hope to see again," said Tani, waving goodbye to Blood Angel, but the moment they were out of view he turn towards their groups direction, staring right at them. Showing his two hollow holes that go through his chest, they were surprise that he actually had two instead of one like other hollows, but he wasn't like other hollows.

"I know you are there soul reapers, there's no point in hiding from me," said Sariel sounding irritated.

The soul reapers then charge out in the clearing holding their ground several feet away from the hollow drawing their swords. This cause Seriel to make to flap his wings high at his sides, in a threatening pose, ready to attack.

"Withdraw Your Weapons Soul Reapers, This Is Not A Place For Violence, It Is A Place For Grievances and Respect!" Yelled Sariel at the soul reapers with anger in his voice.

They stood there; staring at each other for what seem like hours, waiting to see which one would make the first move. This continues until Hitsugaya sighed and calmly withdrew his sword causing everyone in his group to become confused.

"Captain, what are you doing?" One of the soul reapers question.

"He's right, if we were to fight here, it would disrespect the buried dead whose graves we stand a pound," declared Hitsugaya, with everyone looking at each other then withdrawing their swords as well. While Sariel drew his wings back into a less intimidating look.

"Good then, at least some soul reapers have some form of honor," said Sariel, who turn around and got down to one knee again.

"Tell me Blood Angel-san, why would you bury the dead, when you're a hollow?" Ask Hitsugaya.

"Is a reason required for such thing, is burying the dead not mandatory here or to soul reapers is it just a waste of your time?" Question Sariel, angering many soul reapers from his remarks.

"No, we do give buries, but we never seen a hollow do the same," answer Hitsugaya.

"I do not remember much when I became a hollow soul reaper, but I could never forget my faith, for in my faith, it is required for such motions to be carried out," said Sariel.

"Does your faith have you pretend to be an angel and fool everyone Blood Angel-san?" Demanded Hitsugaya.

"I cannot control what people perceive me as, they see me defend their people and prey for them, and thus they call me one. But my full name is Sariel "The Blood Angel," a title, nothing more," said Sariel.

"So it's just a name, you're not really an angel?" Ask Rangiku, a little disappointed he wasn't a real angel.

"I'm my lord's angel, no one else's, but I do have a question for you soul reaper or do you prefer captain instead?" Said Sariel who got up and look towards his left.

"It's Hitsugaya, and what is your question?" Said Hitsugaya.

"Do hollows usually come together and form a plan or does someone lead them?" Ask Sariel when everyone felt a strong spiritual pressure coming from the direction Sariel was looking at. Then more hollows come out into the clearing with an Adjucha leading them with a few Gillian at his side.

"So I finally meet the so called Blood Angel, I'm surprise you killed all the hollows I sent to find you. But it doesn't matter, with them dead and you still alive actually workouts for me," said the Adjucha, laughing with his subordinates and causing the soul reapers to draw their swords again.

"I knew those hollows were being led by someone, they were too simple minded to plan anything, but what will you do now without your army to support you?" Ask Sariel also preparing to battle.

"I don't need them, with them gone means for souls for us, that and I have an offer for you Blood Angel," said the Adjucha, making Sariel stare right at him.

"And what could you possibly have that I desire other than your demise?" Question Sariel.

"Forget about protecting these weak minded fools and join me, together we can destroy the soul reapers. Imagine with them gone, no could stop us, we be unstoppable, taking whatever we wanted, so what do you say?" Answer the Adjucha shocking the soul reapers, knowing the power Blood Angel had, this could turn ugly if he accpeted.

Sariel stood silent for a moment, with the soul reapers and the Adjucha assuming he was deciding to accept the deal. Clearly they didn't realize how wrong they were and how badly this hollow's plan was going to end for him, you never make a deal with a space marine to betray others.

"...Let not the words of the ignorant raise your ire for he knows not what he speaks, for it is simple wind and noise, without meaning or substances," stated Sariel, the soul reapers were relieved he didn't accept the deal, while the hollows were furious at his refusal of their leaders offer.

"Have it your way then Blood Angel-san, kill the soul reapers, Blood Angel's mine," command the Adjucha and using a cero to blast Sariel, firing to fast, Sariel didn't have any time to dodge before he was sent flying from a direct hit through trees and out of view.

The Adjuchas disappear using his high speed, when he left the hollows and soul reapers attack one other without mercy. While Sariel was able to recover from the blast, he didn't have much time before he was pinned to the ground by the Adjucha.

"You should have accepted my deal Blood Angel-san, instead you wanted to side with those damn soul reapers, now I have to kill you," said the Adjucha readying his clawed hand to kill Sariel. When the hollow strike, Sariel used his wings as a shield and block the attack, then he kicked the hollow off of him.

Standing up and looking straight at the hollow he charges the hollow with blind fury, to tear the hollow limb from limb. The Adjucha was ready for this and out maneuvered Sariel using its speed and attack at his side, with Sariel using his wings as a shield once again. Sariel counter-attack with his own clawed hands and manages to cut deep into the hollows side taking a large chuck of flesh before it jump back in pain. The hollow was holding its side looking very piss-off, while Sariel whip the blood off his clawed fingers posing for the kill. The hollow stood up and released an above average amount of spiritual pressure for an Adjucha, while Sariel did the same but even more so. They then charge each other ready to finish this fight once and for all.

The Adjucha was using its superior speed to unmatched Sariel large size but Sariel was able to keep up with its fast movements while using his own strength to overpower the hollow and his wings to protect his flanks (Left and Right Sides). They keep blocking, dodging, and countering for what seem like hours, each trying to get the upper hand on the other. But with one vale swoop Sariel cut off both of the hollows arms and force it to its knees having clawed fingers pointed at it head on the verge of death. But Sariel did not come out of this unharmed, one of the arms Sariel cut off was lodged in his chest and with one good pull it was out along with a small stream of blood but that will healed later.

"I shouldn't be surprise Blood Angel, you beat me, and there goes my plans to rule the Soul Society, stop by another hollow, such as the ways of fate," said the Adjucha ready for the end.

"Even though you are corrupted soul, you fight with honor; I shall make your death a quick one," said Sariel grabbing the hollows head to snap its neck.

"Know this Blood Angel; I was not the one who planed your demise this day, someone else did, he offer me a way to kill you and take over the Soul Society, it seems I was fooled. I only ask this, eat my flesh and become more powerful and kill the one who trick me, for he is far worse than I ever could be," said the Adjucha, in response Sariel nodded and ate its flesh, knowing he would need that power if what the hollow says is true. When he was done eating all of the hollows flesh he felt something, like he was supposed to go somewhere, just then a strange portal appear. He somehow knows he had to enter the portal, he was about to when the soul reapers came running to see the fight was over.

"I can only assume you manage to defeat the Adjucha, very impressive Sariel the Blood Angel," said a smiling Hitsugaya sounding like he almost respected Sariel.

"It's just Sariel, Hitsugaya, but it seems my time here is over, I must return to Hueco Mundo, something is calling for me," said Sariel who started walking towards the portal, but stop at the very entrance.

"Before I leave, I must ask for a favor Hitsugaya," said Sariel turning to the soul reaper captain.

"What might that be?" Ask Hitsugaya crossing his arms with his smile frowning.

"I ask you to preserve the burial site I made for the people, with myself gone, it will be defiled most certainly by those who care little for it, will you do this for me captain Hitsugaya?" Ask Sariel being very serious about this, for if he had any respect for anyone it would be the one's who have been laid to rest. This cause Hitsugaya to smile again at the request of Sariel.

"As the duty of a soul reaper and the accordance's to our laws, I shall grant your request Sariel-san," answer Hitsugaya.

"Thank you captain Hitsugaya and farewell," said Sariel smiling or if his mask could let him smile he would, as he walks through the portal and disappear never to be seen again, at least for a while. But no one notice that someone was watching the whole time, thinking to himself that Sariel will make an excellent addition to his plan.

* * *

 **Realm: Hueco Mundo**

Sariel had return to the very place where he become a hollow and his falling from the light, only to find something was off. It was sandy like before but he could not see the sky or the moon, only a ceiling blocking his view and there are these tall pillars reaching up to said ceiling. But most of all was the large concentration of hollows that surrounded him, he had never seen this many hollows in one place before. His shock ware off quickly and he was about to start ripping and gutting them before he felt that strange feeling again just when he enter the portal but this time something happen.

He started to feel large amount of pain, causing him yell straight at the ceiling with the others hollows facing him. They soon become black mist and swirl around Sariel like a whirlpool, and he was then engulf by the black mist that once was other hollows. The black mist continue to swirl and began to shape a tall black pillar, it soon began to slow down with a figure forming out of it. When the process was done a new Gillian was born.

It had the same features as the other Gillian, but had two thing different about it; its mask was shape like a human skull, just like Sariel mask and had two hollow holes. The Gillian had its eyes closed but they snap open, with this the dominant soul had taken control, and the one who did was Sariel obviously. With his mind cleared and in control once more, Sariel was wondering what happen when he realizes his form had changed again. With this new change the need to feed his hunger grew even more than before, that's when he spotted another Gillian and walks towards it and bit a huge chuck of its flesh right off with his teeth and swallow it whole, then preceded to drink it's blood as well.

Sariel continues his routine of eating flesh and drinking blood for some time not realizing he was being watched from afar by two shadow figures.

* * *

 **And That's A Wrap Everyone, For Now.**

 **Anyway, I was Thinking Of Adding Another Character from the Warhammer 40K Universe. I Want To Add A Member Of The Sisters Of Battle, She Well Be A Part Of Harribel Group Before Or After Sariel Meets Them, I'm Not Sure Yet. But If You Don't Want Me To Or If I Can't Make That Work Out I'll Drop It. So Tell Me If You Like This Idea And The Story So Get Those Reviews Going People Or Not.**

 **I Also Had Another Story Idea Involving Warhammer 40K And Mass Effect, If You Want Me To Do That Story Or Keep Doing This One For A While Let Me Know.**

 **Warsoldier223 Out.**


	3. Chp3 Angel Meets Her

**Ok Everyone, I Decided That I'm Going To Continue Doing This Story Before I Start The Warhammer/Mass Effect Crossover, But When I do, I will Create A Timeline For It First, So Look Forward To That, I Just Know Everyone. I Also Decided Not To Put In A Sister Of Battle, Because I Couldn't Think Of A Way To Make It Work Out And Some People Didn't Want Me To. By The Way, That Prayer Sairel Said, Is Not Warhammer Cannon I Made It Up Or I Think I Did (If It Is Cannon, Can Someone Tell Me, Ok), Hope It Sounds Like Something They Say In Warhammer, It Does To Me.**

 **I Do Want To Answer A Question That More People Will Probable Ask Later On So I'll Answer It Now And Save Them Time. Since Sariel Still Has His Faith While Other Hollows Don't (Thought I Never Seen An Hollow In The Anime Or The Manga Being Religious Or Anyone For That Matter, As Far As I Know, Except The Quincy's), Someone Asked If His Faith Would Give Him Unique Abilities Compare To Other Hollows.**

 **It's Hard To Say But It's A Yes And No Answer, He's Still A Space Marine And Like A Space Marine, They Use Their Faith To Fight Harder And Resist Chaos Influence. But Sariel Was A Space Marine Captain, With This He Uses His Faith To Empower Other Space Marines Like The Field Commander In Dawn Of War 2, Giving Other Space Marines Temporary Damage Increase Using His War Cry (Or At Least I Think). Since Sariel Isn't Leading Anyone, He Can Only Fight Harder and Resist His Hollow Instincts. This Is Just How I See It, You Can Interpret What I Said How Ever You Like.**

 **Ok Let's Get To Reading This Story. I Don't Own Warhammer Or Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Angel Meets Her

 **Date: Unknown**

 **Segmentum: Unknown**

 **System: Unknown**

 **World: Unknown**

 **Realm: Hueco Mundo**

Deep within The Forest of Menos, you could see large amounts of hollows, from regular hollows to Gillianand Adjuchas, but one Gillian stood out, like its other Gillian brethren, it was several stories tall and covered in a black robe. But that's where the similarities ended, the Gillian had two hollow holes instead of one and its mask was a human like skull, in the holes of the mask where the eyes meant to be were two red dots that showed danger to anyone who look at them.

This Gillian was Sariel "The Blood Angel" who only recently became a Gillian a few days ago, and during this time he endlessly ate hollow flesh and drink there blood to satisfy his unending hunger. With each Gillian he consumed, he could feel his power increase, but only slightly for each one however, but it increase none the less. Thought Sariel wasn't the only one eating other hollows, he had a few encounters with Gillian's who also eat there Gillian brethren. When they spotted each other, the Gillian would try to eat him at first, only to end up being eaten by Sariel instead, not knowing they should've turn tail and run, then be eaten by Sariel later.

Sariel himself wasn't pleased by his current form; for one thing he was slow, could barely move his arms or if he had any, and he couldn't crave his insignias on himself, because there was no place to draw them, to him it felt wrong without them, his useless arms didn't help either. But Sariel then discovered that after his transformation, he is now able to fire the same attack that the Adjuchas use before, he remembers the attack was called Cero if he was not mistaken. He practice's with his Cero a few times, it had the color blood red, it's ironic one could say, but every time he use his Cero, it took time to fire for maximum yield and would tire him out or could he could fire rapidly but this method lacks the needed power. Sariel could fire his Cero several times before he had to stop, even then he still could move, thought a bit slower than usual.

Sariel continue to walk through the forest searching for more Gillian to kill and eat, but ever since he got here, he's been feeling like someone or something was watching him, where ever he went, the feeling followed. He didn't know why they were following him, but whatever the reason it can't for his own good. It was only yesterday that he conformed this; it wasn't just other Gillian but a couple of Adjuchas leading them as well, Sariel didn't know if he could win in his current form, so for now he decided to evade. Despite his slow movements, Sariel manage to lose them some time ago, with his pursuers gone Sariel went back to eating, unaware that his pursuers had found him.

"Is that one you were telling me about Obara-san," ask one Adjuchas, looking towards another Adjuchas named Obara.

"Yes Arima-san, that's the Gillian we're looking for," answers Obara to the other Adjuchas named Arima.

"I still don't see why we were following this one, it's just a Gillian, there's hundreds more of them," question Arima.

"When I first saw this one, I could tell it was far stronger than any other Gillian I had ever seen, with it on our side, we could control all our rivals' territories," answer Obara.

"One more Gillian to add to our numbers, is it really going to make a difference, seems no different than any other Gillian to me, and might as well use it for cannon fodder," said Arima thinking his partner idea was stupid.

"You short sighted fool; can't you feel its spiritual pressure?" Ask Obara looking offended by he's partner's suggestion.

"No I can't feel it all, but I'll humor you, prove to me that this Gillian is worth the effort," said Arima, still not convinced by this idea.

"Very well, I'll prove it to you, but I'll need one of our own Gillian to do so," said Obara looking excited for he's demonstration.

"You get one and that's it, I don't want you wasting anymore of my time dealing with this then I already have," stated Arima.

"Have I ever done anything of the sort Arima-san?" Said Obara with a mischievous tone. While Arima was starting to get angry with Obara shenanigans.

With that, Obara order one of the Gillian to attack the one they were following, the Gillian march forward and began to yell in its usual hollow sound. Sariel was in the middle of eating another fresh kill, when he heard the yell of another hollow approaching, he turn around to see a Gillian coming to attack. Once the Gillian was close enough, it tried to bite Sariel but it receives a nasty head-butt instead, causing cracks along its mask it from, with it screaming in pain only to be cut short after Sariel fire a fully charge Cero, leaving only ash that once was a hollow. With the Gillian dead, Sariel finish eating his kill and move on, only to stop when two Adjuchas appear on a branch connected to the tall pillars, the branch was eye level to Sariel so he could clearly see them, and behind the two Adjuchas was a group of more Gillian's.

"What do you have to say now Arima-san, this Gillian brutally kill ours without even trying and the power behind that Cero was immense," said Obara sounding proud of himself.

"Shut up Obara-san, I admitted you were right, but that doesn't mean you get to gloat all you want," said Arima in annoyance of Obara gloating.

"I know, now let's get what we come for and move on," said Obara amused by Arima mood.

"Right, you Gillian from now on you listen to everything I say, I'm your master, you obey without question understood," said Arima in a commanding tone. When he said that, Sariel straightens at his demands, with Arima thinking how easy it was to control these simple minded Gillian. What Arima didn't know is this Gillian was a hollow space marine and you never try to command a space marine under any circumstances, no matter how much you want to.

Arima only have a second of regret before Sariel bended his head downwords and bit down on him, taking all of his upper body with only his legs remaining then they too disappear into black haze. While Obara just watch and began to chuckle at his partners demise, looking very pleased with himself of all things right now.

"Serves him right, I knew you were too powerful for any Adjuchas to handle, thanks to you I now control all of Arima's territory and his Gillian," said Obara quite happy with things going his way now. Sariel then gave a feeling of displeased by the hollows action and Obara could feel it.

"Don't look so menacing "Blood Angel," you should be glad, Arima was quite the slave driver, always ordering me around," said Obara causing a very small surprise look from Sariel.

"That's right, I know who you are Blood Angel-san, I was one of the very few to have survive when you show up. I should thank you once more, because with the more hollows you killed the less I had to share and with this I shall take my leave, may we meet again on better terms Blood Angel-san," said Obara right before he disappear, while the Gillian turn and walk away.

Sariel didn't know whether to be furious at the hollow for using him or happy that more one hollow was gone, after all you never trick a space marine unless you have a death wise. Thinking about it, Sariel decided that what's done is done and there's nothing he can do about it and move on, but if he ever meets that same hollow ever again he will be sure to pay him back, in the most painful way possible.

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

A lot of time has pass since his arrival in the Forest of Menos as he learn this place was called, he can't tale how much time has gone by but if he had to guess, several months at the least or a year at most, he couldn't tell. He had lost track of the number of hollows he had eaten, little more than a thousand sounded right, Gillian's made up that in the hundreds and maybe double digits of Adjuchas if he had to say. With each one he killed and ate, he got stronger, Gillians didn't give much but Adjuchas give more thought not by much. After his encounter with the first two, most of the other hollows began to avoid him like the plague, good for him because he wanted these hollows to fear him like they all should, but bad for his hunger, it made it difficult to locate prey to eat, quite the double edge sword (I hope I'm using that right).

Soon his power began to spike, when he neared an incline that led out of the Forest of Menos, his body began to glow and with each passing second he grew brighter, until the light surrounding his body disappear, no longer was Sariel an Gillian, he was now an Adjuchas. His spiritual pressure had risen to new heights, causing a shockwave making any nearby hollows to vacate the area and if they didn't their demise was certain, soon it lower to stabilizing levels.

His new appears was like his first one but more added to it, he was now 12ft. tall, still had his human skull mask, the two hollow holes on his chest, and his angel like wings on his back.

What did change was the bone-like armor he now had covered all over his body. His chest armor was large and thick with it over lapping on his waist a little bit, it was bigger on his back where it made him appear to have a hump, it seem like it could take anything without taking a scratch. The armor on his arms were thick and large as well, on each of his shoulder were very large pauldrons that made him appear even larger, his arms ended with his hands that were like clawed gauntlets, each one of his fingers were bladed and sharp. The legs were the same as well but his feet where armor like boots.

His entire new from give off intimidating looks (If you don't know what I described, it's the Terminator armor or Tactical Dreadnought Armor) that would send anyone running, but intimidation will only get you so far, Sariel knew this. He then carves his three insignias on his chest and shoulders, the same ones in the same place as his first form. With his insignias done, Sariel got down on one knee and preyed since his previous form prevented him from doing so.

"Through the destruction of my enemies do I earn my salvation"

(Appropriate for this situation if you ask me)

When he was done, Sariel tested his new from, moving his body to get the feel for it, moving arms that are actually useful and faster movement, his new body was clearly better than his old one. Then Sariel tried using his Cero to see if it had changed as well, while aiming at one of the pillars, the Cero fired and when it made contact with the pillar, it was completely destroy along with a few others as well. That one was just a quick burst, if he had fired at full charge, more than a few pillars would have been destroy, maybe the entire ceiling perhaps, but he would test that theory later.

With that done, Sariel started to walk out of the Forest of Menos and into the deserts of Hueco Mundo. At the top he could see that moon along with the night sky once more; the desert hadn't change, still had sand, rocks, and shriveled trees everywhere. While walking in a random direction with the wind blowing past him, Sariel could feel something different about Hueco Mundo, like something that shouldn't be here; then again it could be his new formed senses adjusting to his surroundings. Then the feelings went away, so Sariel assumed it was nothing and resumed walking in his chosen directions. Not knowing how wrong he was.

After walking for some time, Sariel realized that he hadn't come across any hollows since he started. Thinking that either that the hollows were avoiding him like before or there were fewer hollows in this desert then in the forest. Thought another option was possible, the hollows could be planning ambush when he lets his guard down; it wasn't likely since hollows weren't the brightest bunch, but the possibility was still there. The first two options were more likely, but he couldn't dismiss the last one, after all you never assume you know all your enemies capabilities, for that is the quickest way to defeat and ones grave.

Sariel continue walking, only to feel the ground shake, he then began to hear rumbling from his right, turning towards it he could see a large dust cloud approaching him. But Sariel knew it wasn't just a dust cloud, it was a dust trail, which means a group of hollows were closing in on him and a lot of them. The closer they got, the more visible the figures he could see, they were large hollows judging from the size of the trail they were making behind them. When they got close enough, the dust settled and Sariel could clearly see them, but there wasn't a huge amount of them, just six hollows instead.

The tallest one was probable half the height of a Gillian, while the shortest was several feet taller than himself, it was obvious they were all Adjuchas. The one in the middle wasn't the largest or the smallest in size or height, most likely the leader, for they are always the ones leading when it comes to hollows.

The leader look like a cross between a human and a ram, its mask was goat like, horns included, with teeth and its feet were hoofed. The second one behind the leader was the largest, it appears was an elephant but far larger, its mask had a trunk with one tusk on each side of it, and both were bone like. The third one to the left of the leader was the smallest of the group; it was bug like, low to the ground having several pairs of legs and its mask large for its size baring similarities to Gillian, while being horned in the middle. The forth one to the right of the leader was mid-height between the leader and the largest one, on four legs, it looks were of a wolf, with its mask being canine as well. The fifth one furthest left from the leader was mid height between the leader and the smallest one; its arms were like wings, as well as a beak like mask. The last one furthest right of the leader was around the same height as the leader, it had a snake tail for legs, two sets of arms, and a mask that was human like but had some over bit to it.

"Well, well, looks like we found that new source of spiritual pressure, isn't that right boss?" Ask the bug Adjuchas being a little jittery.

"Not so sure about that, he seems a little small for all that power earlier," said the leader being smug about his comment.

"Appears will matter little when I tear you in half beast," said Sariel unfazed by his opponent's sheer size.

"Ha, what do know, small in size, big on attitude, I think we should bring this one to King Barraggan," said the elephant Adjuchas, amused by Sariel words.

"You know the rules, we have to test him first," said the leader.

"Of courssse, I'll go firssst, I want to sssee if he'sss any good or jussst food to eat," said the man-snake Adjuchas with a hiss in its voice.

"Careful then, I can feel that huge amount of spiritual pressure coming from him, even if he's concealing it," said the wolf Adjuchas sniffing the air.

"Oh, I'll be careful all right, after I'm done eating hisss fresssh corpssse," said the man-snake right before it disappears from sight.

Sariel was just standing there when the man-snake appear right behind him, Sariel still didn't move, with everyone thinking it was over before it even started. The second the man-snake's claws were inches from Sariel he disappear, shocking everyone especially the man-snake who was looking for Sariel frequently when he vanished, having a nervous look. Only to have a second to see Sariel was a couple feet above him, Sariel using his weight and gravity, landed on the man-snakes back, it didn't kill it but was obviously in serious pain.

"Aaaaaaah….Sssomeone Help Me Damn It, Kill Him, Do Sssomething," scream the man-snake with its tail and arms flaring around while trying to get Sariel off, but couldn't in the position it was in.

"Your days are at an end beast, for the Blood Angel is here," said Sariel lifted his boot and crush the man-snake head with a sickening crunch; pieces of its mask flew through the air before disappearing along with its body. Sariel now looks towards the rest of the group with a cold stare, causing everyone expect the leader to shutter at his gaze.

"Impressive, and here I thought you were dead meat, guess that means you're coming with us to see King Barraggan after all," said the leader, not caring for his comrade's death.

"I will meet this Barraggan when I decide to, and when I do, he will suffer the same fate as this one whose arrogances was his undoing," said Sariel, only to receive a glare from the group of hollows, not liking Sariel chosen words.

"You dare to refuse an offer to join King Barraggan, you even threaten him, I will only give you one chance to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness, then maybe I'll let you live," threaten the leader while the others joining him on making due on that threat. Only the bird Adjuchas didn't join in, it look more passive about the situation than the others.

"You cannot intimidate which knows no fear beast, for threats will only serve as your last moments of existences," said Sariel readying for combat.

"You chose death instead of life you bastard; all that power you have is wasted on you, tear him apart," order the leader while charging.

The leader strike downward with its fist only for Sariel to jump backwards, then the bug and wolf attack at his sides, using his wings as a shield to protect himself, Sariel stops there pincer attack and bash them away. Ready to counter attack, Sariel almost didn't see a large object coming down on his head, it was the elephant Adjuchas's trunk being use like a flail, and it struck erupting sand all over where it hit. Thinking it was done, they all laugh over there easy victory, only for the elephant Adjuchas's trunk to be lifted off the ground by Sariel using only one of his hands shocking everyone. Sariel then grab the trunk with both hands and yanked the trunk right off, causing the elephant Adjuchas to recoil in pain, and then threw it at the elephant Adjuchas who didn't have enough time to stop and protect itself. When the elephant Adjuchas was stun, Sariel pointed one of his claw fingers and fire a Cero aimed right for the middle of the Adjuchas mask, the resulting explosion took the entire head of the Adjuchas along with most of its body, which disappear into black haze.

Sariel then received a Cero to his back, making step forward a little, he then turn to find its point of origin, the one who fire it was the bug Adjuchas, Sariel disappear and reappear right in front of the little bug, the bug Adjuchas back away in fear only to be grab and was promptly torn in half. Sariel turn only to be tackle to the ground by the wolf Adjuchas, the wolf was trying to bite at Sariel jugular (or neck if you prefer). Sariel blocks its attempts by his arm and uses his unused hand to pierce the Adjuchas guts and out the other side, he returns the favor by biting at the wolf neck, he eats it flesh and drinks it blood. When he was finish, all that remain was the leader and the bird Adjuchas who was standing at the side lines.

"I will say this, you are very powerful, almost as powerful as a Vasto Lorde, but I'm afraid even if you kill all of us, King Barraggan will just send more, he doesn't take defiance well," said the leader.

"Then let them come, for everyone he sends, will be another blood stain on the desert sands," said Sariel ready to finish this fight.

"Do not think you were the first to defy King Barraggan rule and you most certainly won't be the last," said the leader while readying a Cero.

"Then defy I shall," said Sairel readying a Cero as well. When both fully charged their Ceros, they both fired at the same time, the two Ceros collided into an almost nuclear size explosion.

Then the two charge the distances between them and met at ground zero, parrying both of each other's attacks. Causing both to be bounce back from each other, they charge once again blocking both of their attacks. Sariel then kick the Adjuchas away and began to use a move he was practicing in the last few days, he started to coat his claw hands with spiritual pressure, making them glow blood red (He basically turns his hands into power claws). He struck right at Adjuchas, it tried to parry, but Sariel power claws cut right through, leaving it armless, He then used both hands and pierced its sides, the Adjuchas yelled in pain.

"..'Cough'..your vic…tory is… short lived… one of u…s will kill…you, I hope…you…r death… is pain…full…ly agonizing," said the dying leader with blood flowing out of mouth. With those final words, Sariel bit down and began to eat its flesh and drink its blood, when there was nothing left, Sariel turns towards the last remaining hollow.

"Am I to assume you already know me?" Ask Sariel to the bird Adjuchas.

"Yes, I do know you Blood Angel-san, your reputation spreads faster than you think, consider it good fortune King Barraggan doesn't know about you otherwise this could have ended differently," said the bird Adjuchas who spoke for the first time, in a feminine voice.

"I'll consider it good fortune when I have his head on a platter," said Sariel ready to kill the final hollow.

"I do not wish to fight you Blood Angel-san when the odds are clearly not in my favor, I well leave, but you know he's right, King Barraggan will not takes this laying down, more will come," warned the bird Adjuchas.

"And I meant what I said, let them come, they will die trying," said Sariel who stop and started to walk away since his opponent wasn't going to fight, for there was no honor in someone who won't fight back.

"By the way the names Mukai, Blood Angel-san and I do have a bit of advice for you," Said the now named Mukai.

"Pray tell, what information could you have that I don't already know?" Question Sariel.

"There are rumors that soul reapers have been spotted here in Hueco Mundo, they say these soul reapers are gathering hollows, and I don't know what reason for this, but anything involving soul reapers and hollows can't be good, I hope these words helps you Blood Angel-san, and with this we shall go our separate ways, walk in peace Blood Angel-san, may our paths cross again," Said Mukai as she flips her wings and flew off.

"May we meet again Mukai, for its seems we both walk the path of redemption," said Sariel knowing she still had some light in her, maybe not all hollows are beyond hope. But Sariel knew he will only know true peace when his oaths are fulfilled, which end with his death.

So Sariel once again walks the sands of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

 **5 Months Later**

A large amount of time has passed, that much is certain to Sariel, throughout the entire course, he has encounter many different hollows. Most of the hollows Sariel meets were arrogant, impatient, selfish, overconfident, and battle-hungry. These kinds of qualities always leads to their deaths, weather by his hands or others, especially the ones sent by the so called King Barraggan. But not all were like most of the hollows he meets, some actually wanted to live their lives in peace and while others wanted to find some form of light in there life's. Proving that not all hollows were just mindless beast, for they still carry pieces of their humanity.

The one's he meet before, like Mukai seem to be the former unlike that Adjuchas from the forest, but the two hollows he meet after Mukai were very different to any hollow he had meet so far, one was named Coyote Starrk and his small companion was named Lilynette Gingerbuck if he recalls. Those two really were not like other hollows, but Starrk seem to be longing for something, that something he found in Lilynette. She may have been his answer for companionship, but Sariel show him that faith must have had heard his voice and answer his prayers.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 **1 Month Earlier**

 _Sariel had just killed his latest victim, it was strange, ever since he enter this new form he been needing to eat less and less, but his thirst for blood was still the same. After his meal, Sariel suddenly felt a very high spiritual pressure, the strongest he's ever sense; it could be a Vasto Lord he's been hearing about. Sariel move towards the source, as he got closer he began to see more and more dead hollows, how they died was hard to tell but something clearly did this. At first it was just a few, and then they started to piling up, the farer he got the denser the piles become. The power was getting stronger and stronger the closer he approach the source, but that will not stop him. He soon come to the very center of all the dead hollows and what he found was most unexpected, a human man and a little girl._

 _The man had blue-green eyes, shoulder length hair that was wavy and dark brown, having bit of facial hair on his chin. He was wearing a long dark cloak and had a hollow mask around his neck, it was hard to tell if he was a hollow or not, but that spiritual pressure was coming from him. The little girl had somewhat long light green hair, her uncovered eye was light pink, while her mask covered her other eye, thought her mask was more like a helmet, she too wear a dark cloak. The man was sitting with the little girl doing nothing, so Sariel approach the two; they both turn to see him._

" _Was this your doing?" Ask Sairel._

" _No," answer the men tightening his grip around the girl who seem a little scared._

" _Do not deny what has happen, for it is the same as lying to one's self," said Sariel._

"'Sigh' y _eah it was me, and its best if you leave before you join them," warned the man._

" _I'm not like those around you, for it will take more than your powerful spiritual pressure to kill me," said Sariel making the man look right at him._

" _So you're not weak, you are strong?" Ask the men._

" _Yes," said Sariel earning a soft chuckle from the man._

" _Do you it assuming that I say I'm strong?" Question Sariel annoyed by the man._

" _No, just never meet someone who could stand my presents, you see my power is so great it kills all those around me, leaving me alone, it makes me envy the weak" said the man sounding a little sad._

" _Why would you envy them, for they lack power and without power we can do nothing," said Sariel. The weak to him were burdens for the strong but necessary to keep them strong._

" _The weak are never alone, they have each other, there always together, that is why I envy them," Said the man. Sariel could see his reasoning, finding one's self alone is never good, but Sariel didn't find himself alone. Throughout all his time here he never did, for his faith in his lord keep him company but at times, he did crave real companionship like any other being._

" _Perhaps, but do you have a name?" Ask Sariel._

" _It's Coyote Starrk and this is Lilynette Gingerbuck, and yours," answer the man named Starrk._

" _Sariel the Blood Angel," answer Sariel, causing Starrk to smile a little along with the girl._

" _A hollow that's an Angel and here I thought I seen everything, are you here to spread light and save souls," said Starrk chuckling softly to himself._

" _Laugh all you want, it won't hide the pain you bear," said Sariel causing Starrk to stop laughing and steer right at him._

" _What would you know about the pain I carry," said Starrk a little anger while his spiritual pressure rising with Lilynette looking concern._

" _More than you realize, the little girl, she apart of you isn't she?" Ask Sariel which claimed down Starrk, with Sariel looking at the girl._

" _Yeah, I was isolated for so long I spilt my soul," answer Starrk looking at the girl as well._

" _Then cherish her Starrk, for it seems faith has lead me to you, it looks to me that she was the answer to your prayer, she is the hope that will end your emptines, she will keep you from giving in to the darkness, protect her Starrk and have faith" said Sariel earning a smile from Starrk and Lilynette, with this Sariel turn and began to walk away._

" _Heh, maybe you are an angel, I wonder if I'll see you again Sariel," said Starrk while Lilynette was waving goodbye._

" _Maybe someday Starrk, until then learn to control your power, use it to protect the one you care about, only then will you no longer feel alone," said Sariel._

 _With those words Sariel was gone, Starrk wasn't a religious man, but maybe faith did come in he's hour of need, Lilynette was his answer for the loneliness, perhaps Sariel was faith's answer for his lack of hope._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

 **Present**

Sariel knows Starrk will find his way back to the light, maybe become whole once more, only time will tell for those two.

Speaking of light, Sariel body began glow like before his current form, which means he was going to change again. Soon his entire body was bathed in light; it was glowing brighter and brighter until it disperses in every direction. With this transformation, Sariel was no longer an Adjuchas, he was now the pinnacle form all hollows hope someday to be, a Vasto Lord. The resulting new form cause a shockwave that was even larger than the time when he became an Adjuchas. His more powerful spiritual pressure cause the ground to shake, with the wind blowing in all directions around him, and a crater to form beneath his feet. When the shockwave was over, his spiritual pressure began to stabilize, taking in his new form Sariel put his hand on his face and felt something off.

Like before, he had wings which seem bladed at each one of its ends (Like that angel from the movie Legion) and his two hollow holes, but his mask was different, one-fourth of it was gone, revealing his right eye and some hair (look at the trailer for space hulk deathwing, if you want an idea of what his new mask looks like), with some sort of hood covering his head. His bone like armor was still thick and large but seems to have decrease in size, it no longer made a hump on his back, movement was easier with this, and his height was around 9ft tall (His old power armor, that's what it looks like). His arms were the same, along with his clawed hands; his legs were the same as well.

With his new form complete, Sariel began to carve his insignias once more on his body, just like before. When he was done carving, he had to test his new found strength, to see how much power he had gained, to do this Sariel was going to use his Cero. He pointed his clawed finger in some random direction, he began to charge his Cero, it still was the color blood red, it also seem he could charge his Cero faster than before. Sariel fired his Cero; the resulting explosion was even larger than one he made with that Adjuchas when there Cero's collided. Truly, he has grown more powerful than ever before, of course he didn't have much of a hunger now that he realized.

But it seems his new form and firing that Cero had taken its toll on him, he felt sluggish and very weak; fortunately he found a nice rock to sit down on and rest for the time being. What was unfortunate was the moment he sits down, he becomes surrounded by Adjuchas, two of them jump him and pinned him down, unable to get up. He doesn't know how they got this close without his notice, it seems his lack of strength has lower his spiritual awareness. But he can't fight them like this, he hasn't recovered enough, he then see's one of the Adjuchas approaches him with a smirking look.

"So, the one called Blood Angel isn't invincible after all, looks like you run out of luck," said the Adjuchas.

"What do we do with him now boss, eat him, tear his flesh, or take him to see King Barraggan?" Ask one of the Adjuchas pinning Sariel down.

"Don't worry, we have all the time we need," said the Adjuchas sharpening its claws.

"Do your worse beast, for I do not fear you or your King," said Sariel angering the hollows.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this Blood Angel, and when I'm done, you'll just be a blood angel in the sands (you know, like a snow angel, but with sand and blood)," said the Adjuchas bringing his bladed arm to bear.

Everything seem to slow down for Sariel, is this how it's going to end, being held down and killed like an animal, no it can't, but there's nothing he can do. Still too exhausted from his transformation and firing that Cero, it seems his time has come, at least when they are eating him, they all choke on his corpse. The Adjuchas blade arm was inches from his face, slowly coming closer to end his life, only for it to stop right as it was about to make contact. When suddenly a large blade appear to pierce right thru its chest, the Adjuchas didn't have time to register what happen when the blade went sideways and the Adjuchas was sent flying.

The one who wielded the blade and save his life was a female hollow if the looks are anything to go by. The two Adjuchas pinning him down let go and back away from his savior, most likely out of fear. Sariel got up to see his savior much better, once he got a look, it was a little shocking, she was almost completely human looking.

She had short golden hair, aqua eyes, and olive color skin from what very little he could see from her mask that only covered her mouth. She was also very humanoid in appear, height included. The bone armor she had covered all of her body, but you could still see her breasts, the bone armor reminded him of an aquatic animal, the word shark come to mind, with her right arm was like a long broadsword but shape like a fin. The spiritual pressures she was releasing was immense, she was most likely a Vasto Lord like him.

Behind her were three more Adjuchas and all three of them had appears of animals.

The one in the middle was very lion-like; her mask was shaped in a lion's head but was golden, the fur on her body was dark brown and light brown. Her bone armor only covered her upper front legs and upper hind legs.

The one on the left had the appears of a snake, she didn't have a mask unless you count the bone armor on her head, which had two beads attach to it, one on each side. She didn't have any more bone armor on her body, but the color of her jaw was light pink along with her eyes and the rest of her body was pale white.

The one on the right was deer-like; her mask was also shaped like her animal form, with a red lighting strike shape mark under each eye, which her eyes were amber color. Her bone armor only covered her mid-section, front legs were hairless and colored gray, while her back legs did have hair and were dark brown colored.

Why these hollows came to save him from death was beyond his knowledge, had faith sent them to save him was unclear.

* * *

 **Five Minutes Before**

A group of hollows were traveling along through Hueco Mundo, the one leading them was a Vasto Lord, while the rest were Adjuchas. They were looking for other hollows to feed their hunger, this continues until they stop in their tracks and suddenly felt a very powerful spiritual pressure.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one feeling that?" Ask the lion Adjuchas in an uneasy tone.

"No, it's just you Mila-san, of course we can," answer the deer Adjuchas sarcastically. Making the one now named Mila gave an anger glare to the deer Adjuchas.

"Really, you can sense it too Apacci-san, who would have thought," said the snake Adjuchas in a childish manner. Causing both Mila and the one named Apacci look at her with the same anger glare.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SUNG-SUN," said both Mila and Apacci at the same time to the one named Sung-Sun.

"Apacci, Mila, Sung-Sun," said the Vasto Lord making them stop arguing and bow their heads in apologetic way.

"We're sorry Lady Harribel," said all three to the one named Harribel who nodded.

"But it seems a new Vasto Lord has been born," said Sung-sun.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Sung-Sun, but she is right, feeling the spiritual pressure it release is almost choking," said Apacci receiving a look from Sung-Sun.

"I know, its power is clearly strong," said Harribel, she turn her head to see a bird Adjuchas coming their way and land right in front of them.

"Hello, do you have a moment?" Ask the bird Adjuchas.

"Who said you could speak to Lady Harribel," said Mila in an anger voice.

"I believe I wasn't talking to you, so would you kindly shut your mouth," said the bird Adjuchas, receiving a chuckle from Sung-Sun and Apacci, but a piss off look from Mila.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY….," said Mila before being stop by Harribel.

"Mila, enough," said Harribel.

"Sorry Lady Harribel," said Mila with Harribel turning back to the bird Adjuchas.

"What do you want?" Question Harribel.

"Before anything, I'm I right in assuming you felt that spiritual pressure just now," ask the Bird Adjuchas getting a nod from everyone.

"Then I have a favor to ask, I need you to save someone," said the bird Adjuchas.

"And why would we do that for some hollow we barely know," said Apacci.

"What would you do if an angel was in danger, sit by and watch the angel die or save the angel from certain death?" Ask the bird Adjuchas confusing everyone.

"An angel, what are you talking about?" Question Mila skeptical about this hollows sanity.

"I only ask this because my friend the angel is in danger, he has already save me, but I can't save him, please I beg of you, go to the source of the spiritual pressure and save him," beg the bird Adjuchas of Harribel.

Mila, Apacci, and Sung-Sun all waited for Harribel's answer, since it was up to her as leader.

"You ask for help from us yet your reason is saving a friend, very well," said Harribel, shocking the three, with the bird Adjuchas being relieve.

"Thank you, thank you so much, but please hurry, he doesn't have time," said the bird Adjuchas before flying off. With Harribel and her group moving towards the new Vasto Lord location.

"Are you sure about this Lady Harribel, this could be a trap," said a concern Sung-Sun.

"I agree," said Mila.

"What she said," said Apacci.

"I do not know why, but something is telling me to do this," said Harribel.

"Well if you're going then so I'm I," said Apacci with resolve.

"Me too," said Mila.

"And I as well" said Sung-Sun.

So all four of them moves towards the location of the angel they were ask to save, unknowing what would follow.

* * *

 **Present**

The four soon reach their destination and what they find is not what they expected. A whole group of Adjuchas were surrounding a single Vasto Lord, that had wings, a human skull mask, and a noticeable symbol they could barely see while he was pinned.

He was pinned down and not fighting back. Something must be wrong because a Vasto Lord should be able to deal with this many Adjuchas by itself, but didn't. One of the Adjuchas was approaching the pinned Vasto Lord and started talking.

"So, the one called Blood Angel isn't invincible after all, looks like you run out of luck," said the Adjuchas.

"What do we do with him now boss, eat him, tear his flesh, or take him to see King Barraggan?" Ask one of the Adjuchas pinning Sariel down.

"Don't worry, we have all the time we need," said the Adjuchas sharpening its claws.

"Do your worse beast, for I do not fear you or your King," said Sariel angering the hollows.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this Blood Angel, and when I'm done, you'll just be a blood angel in the sands," said the Adjuchas bringing his bladed arm to bear.

At this time Harribel speeded towards the one called Blood Angel and pierce the Adjuchas right in its chest and hurling it to her right. Then the other Adjuchas back away, not wanting to deal with two Vasto Lord, when one was bad enough. Then Sariel got up and approach's Harribel and her group, they could see three symbols on he's chest and shoulders, they were wondering if he was an angel, why did he wear symbols like those.

"I do not know who are, but you have my thanks," said Sariel who pounded his chest with his fist in respect.

"Aguuuu," a moaning voice was heard before Harribel could speak. Everyone turn towards it to see that it was the Adjuchas that was about to execute Sariel.

"Excuse me, but I have unfinished business," Said Sariel walking to the down Adjuchas.

"Plea…se hav…e mer…cy…," said the dying Adjuchas.

"You will not find mercy with me, only retribution," said Sariel while he lifted the Adjuchas with one hand.

"You said you were going to make me into a real blood angel, how about I make you into one instead," said Sariel in a cold voice. His wings unfolded in front of him and then used them and his hands to pierce the Adjuchas, it yelled in pain as Sariel slowly but surely tear the Adjuchas into pieces, making a short blood shower. The Adjuchas death was quick but painful, Harribel was a little fazed by this act of brutally, but her group seem a little terrified, while the other Adjuchas were ready to run away in fear, never have they seen such an act. Now Sariel turn towards the others stareing at them with cold dead eyes.

"Run," was all Sariel said, that one word cause all the Adjuchas to turn tail and run. With them gone, Sariel final turns back to Harribel and her group.

"Now then, my I know the names of my saviors?" Ask Sariel.

* * *

 **Ok People, That's A Rap.**

 **I Hope I'm Not Speeding This Along To Fast, But Still Enjoying The Story, It's Getting Real Good From Here On Out, So Look Forward To The Next Chapter. Oh And I'll Type Sariel Powers Later In The Next Chapter.**

 **Warsoldier223 Out.**


	4. Author Note

**Don't know how to continue this story, so if anyone wants it, just message me or not.**


End file.
